Antes del fin
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: Una cita antes de la batalla final y el cumplir de los deseos anhelados


**ANTES DEL FIN…**

Hace un hermoso amanecer, el sol aparece poco a poco con su radiante esplendor, irradiando todo a su paso. Los rayos de luz se cuelan a todos lados anunciando el nacimiento de un nuevo día. La gente se despierta poco a poco; unos con sueño todavía, otros con mucha energía y otros tantos como siempre. Pero hay alguien en especial que esperaba con ansias este día…

-¡aum¡Por fin ha amanecido! Bien hay que apresurarse, no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente y por supuesto que mucho menos a esa persona- exclama el alegre joven mientras arregla su cama. Mientras, en otro lugar, una señorita de larga cabellera negra, esta frente al espejo probándose varios atuendos…

-¿Mmn?... no, creo que se me ve mejor este… no creo siempre sí el primero. Además no quiero que piense que me arregle demasiado para salir con él- se dice para sí la hermosa señorita; en tanto el joven al parecer ya terminado sus deberes y solo esta afinando detalles, de pronto suena la alarma de su reloj, anunciando la tan esperada hora…

-¡Que bien! Ya es hora, de verdad que soy muy afortunado ¡oh, sí!- de nuevo suena su reloj percatándose de que esta algo retrasado, sale corriendo a toda prisa. De vuelta con la señorita, ya ha terminado de arreglarse, se dirige a la puerta reflexionando…

-Bien, será mejor que ya me vaya, porque sabiendo como es, ya ha de estar esperando-

En un parque de cerezos, se encuentra un chico bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando pacientemente, cuando escucha la voz de la persona que esperaba…

-Buenos días, Sorata, lamento haberlo hecho esperar un poco-

-No te disculpes hermana, yo te esperaría, si fuera el caso, toda una eternidad- dijo Sorata optimista como siempre

-Pero… ¿si yo no llegara nunca?- replico algo molesta la jovencita.

-Pues… te buscaría hasta en él ultimo rincón del mundo, de igual manera, por toda la eternidad; además recuerda que mi destino es enamorarme de ti y morir por ti, y lo primero ya lo hice, Arashi- le responde despreocupado como siempre, dejando a Arashi algo melancólica, este se da cuenta y cercando su rostro al de ella…

-Vamos, hermana, ya no pienses más en eso y mejor vamos a empezar nuestro paseo ¿de acuerdo? ; Ya veras té voy a llevar a almorzar a un lugar donde cocinan fabuloso después vamos a ir al parque de diversiones… - y así sigue narrando su plan para ese día mientras comienzan a caminar, Mientras lo hacen Sorata toma la mano de Arashi discretamente, esta conciente tal acción. Así, llegan al restaurante y comen algo ligero; después se dirigen al parque de diversiones, ahí decidieron subir primero a la montaña rusa, donde Sorata se divirtió de lo lindo, después se subieron a las tazas y de igual manera, Sorata bajo muerto de risa, pero Arashi no mostraba mucha alegría…

-Hermana, ya quita esa cara, vinimos aquí a disfrutar una parte del posible ultimo día de vida normal... además no me gusta verte así-

-...-

-Sabes, no te lo había dicho pero... hoy estas más guapa que de costumbre, gracias por arreglarte así para mí-

-Gracias, Sorata- contesta Arashi sonrojada.

-No, de que, aunque me gustaría verte ataviada con tu hakama, realmente te has de ver preciosa vestida así- dice Sorata, totalmente ilusionado; Arashi lo observa, esbozando una sonrisa, este se da cuenta y exclama...

-¡Lo logre! Sabia que tarde o temprano te robaría una sonrisa ¡soy fan-tas-ti-co!-Arashi sigue observándolo, se siente extraña, parece ser que el ver feliz a Sorata la hace feliz también, así que toma la decisión de olvidarse de todo y ser feliz aunque sea por un día; y que mejor que al lado de la persona que se ha ganado su corazón. En eso estaba, cuando Sorata la saca de sus pensamientos...

-¿Qué pasa hermana¿Ya no quieres que estemos aquí?-

-¿Eh?... no, no me hagas caso, dime ¿a donde vamos a ir ahora, Ya que tu dijiste que debíamos aprovechar el posible ultimo día de vida normal ¿cierto?- tal comentario deja totalmente sorprendido a Sorata...

-¿Te sucede algo, Sorata?-

-Oh, no... Nada, que bueno que ya pienses así, saber eso me hace sentir realmente feliz-

-Que bueno, Sorata-

-Bien, pues sigamos disfrutando la tarde. Además, ya veras hermana, en la noche te llevare a en lugar que te va a encantar... yo creo que con eso remataremos este grandioso día- finalizo.

Así, continuaron la tarde entre juegos mecánicos, de azar y probando postres. Admirándose el uno al otro, sintiendo una gran felicidad cada uno al saber que el otro es feliz. Entre tanta diversión y alegría la tarde se fue demasiado rápido. Poco a poco el sol se fue alejando, dando paso a la hermosa luna llena y a su sequito de lindas estrellas. Sorata acompaño a Arashi a su casa, esta lo invito a pasar...

-Hermana, si que es bella tu casa, se nota tu estilo, oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Sí-

-¿Me permitirías pasar a tu baño? Necesito cambiarme-

-Si pero, puedo saber ¿para qué necesitas cambiarte?- Sorata no le contesta, solo se limita a sonreírle, llegan a la puerta del baño y Arashi insiste de nuevo...

-Aquí es pero, aun no contestas mi pregunta-

-Bueno, es una sorpresa¿podrías vestirte como lo haces para los festivales de los templos? Por favor- Arashi lo mira dudosa, Sorata nota su gesto de desconfianza...

-Por favor, es parte de la sorpresa ¿sí?- Arashi da media vuelta alejándose...

-¡No seas tan dura conmigo, hermana!- ya he pasado un largo rato, Sorata ha terminado de cambiarse (porta su traje de monje), esta esperando a Arashi, en la sala de la casa...

-Espero, no este enfadada conmigo, y haya accedido a mi petici... -no termina de decir, cuando ve entrar a Arashi, (quien porta su hakama ceremonial) quedando impresionado ante la belleza de la chica...

¡Her... hermana¡si que eres hermosa! No puedo creerlo ya he cumplido... ¡tres¡tres de mis deseos!... y espero cumplir los demás-dijo Sorata, totalmente fascinado, Arashi mira el gesto de satisfacción de este, sintiendo que su amor por el, crecía a cada instante. Reponiendose y con una actitud seria, Sorata se dirige a ella...

-Bella Arashi ¿querría usted salir conmigo? por favor- extendiéndole la mano; Arashi la toma, aceptando la invitación. Salen, dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino, ella tomada del brazo de el, sintiéndose mas segura que nunca. Llegan a un templo, en donde se esta celebrando el "Tsukimi"...

-Llegamos, Arashi, permíteme un momento por favor- dijo Sorata, mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Arashi lo espera, distrayéndose por un momento, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a la entrada, es sorprendida por otra cosa...

-Bienvenida, preciosa Sacerdotisa de Ise- entregándole un ramo de rosas multicolor, Sorata le da la bienvenida...

-Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte -

-No es molestia, es solo una forma de agradecerte por haberme regalado tan esplendido día. ¿Mmn? que te parece si paseamos por el templo y realizamos algunas cosas agradables-

-Me parece bien-

-Además, aquí hay un puesto en donde preparan un okonomiyaki de-li-ci-o-so, vamos a probarlo ¿si?-dicho esto se adentran a lo profundo del templo. Ahí pidieron deseos y revisaron su fortuna(al parecer, les fue bien) recorrieron los puestos, comieron okonomiyaki, jugaron algunos juegos y por ultimo decidieron pasear por los alrededores del templo. Se detuvieron junto a un árbol, en donde se podía observar perfectamente la luna; Sorata se apoyo de espaldas al tronco del árbol, tomando a Arashi del brazo la acerco a el abrazándola, ella no dijo ni hizo nada; así se mantuvieron juntos hasta que hablo Sorata...

-En verdad que este ha sido un día maravilloso, lastima que se tenga que terminar, pero que mejor final que el estar abrazado a la persona que amo, bajo la luz de esta hermosa luna. Aunque creó que tu no compartes mi opinión ¿no es así Arashi?-

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Sorata, y al igual que tu no quisiera que esto terminara-

-Es bueno saber que compartimos la misma opinión, si esto termina lo mantendremos como un hermoso recuerdo dentro de nuestro corazón, y si se nos da la oportunidad seria el inicio de una bella relación ¿no crees?- dijo Sorata muy seguro de sus palabras y continuo-prométeme, hermana, que mantendrás este recuerdo muy bien guardado como lo haré yo, por favor-

-Te lo prometo, Sorata-

-Sabes solo me falta cumplir un deseo y creo que tu me lo cumplirías muy bien hermana-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos acerco su rostro, buscando sus bellos labios, ella no dijo nada simplemente se dejo llevar, cuando sus labios se encontraron se unieron en un tierno y hermoso beso. Siendo el arbol, la luna, y la profunda noche los únicos testigos de aquel bello final de un día...antes del fin.

**FIN.**

**Notas: **los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Bien, aquí esta mi primer fan fic que he escrito en mi vida espero les haya gustado, cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia lo recibiré con gusto. ¡MIL GRACIAS!


End file.
